


负心番外山洞逃亡

by xiaofengcanyue_scc



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 无 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaofengcanyue_scc/pseuds/xiaofengcanyue_scc
Summary: 武当（黎玥，字寒寂）x华山（慕安，字清源）没看过《负心》的也不影响吃肉肉鸭~不过有些感情表达可能会理解不到位，比如最后黎玥告白的语句是他们在某个意义重大的时候说过的，不过影响不大嘿嘿嘿前景提要：天山霜寒气纵横，万剑归宗神龙啸。青衫软甲，寒剑出鞘，天地色变。白衣黑袍，医者仁心，一念生死。天地间雪光乍破，生死间墨气冲霄。敌国将领昏庸，将三千军袍作二人剑下亡魂，激起江湖庙堂浪潮万千。江湖草莽仅凭二人之力镇守边疆弃城，一时成为千古佳话。却是祸端。九王爷的女儿琼瑶郡主看上了逍遥剑客，八抬大轿抬着价值连城的嫁妆大老远的来到望城，求着大侠去当驸马爷，致使二人逃亡在外。望城篇故事后面：逍遥剑客被逼入绝路，肝胆俱碎，功力尽失。月下道长被侵染入魔，凶残暴戾，万骨成枯。用情至深，却大梦一场。卦数算尽，叹天道无常。随后便是：掌门为他逆天改命，重归入道之际，博得重生。他便如当年一般，心怀天下，重新入世。再遇那逍遥剑客时，那人着一身白衣，如他当年般，寻道问世，言语淡然，唯有那潇洒的剑法与那唇边箫音未曾改变。你若在世，我便寻你天涯海角；你若离世，我便着你最爱的白衣，寻你未寻完的道，济你未济完的世，救你未救完的人。手中剑，镇山恸河，君问无恙。记忆被封，他稀里糊涂拜他为师，却在贼子算计间，不经意间破了封印，宛若梦回三生，却在霎那间选择了逃避。指尖诀，念念不忘，尔入心藏。恰逢亲王造反，天子落棋，机关算尽，朝野殃及。镇远将军密函被劫，八千精兵，前有敌军后无粮草，塞北之城岌岌可危。亲王以救命之恩相挟，剑客便带他破贼子之计。愤则百万兵，息有天下安；哀鸣深谷叹，怒而万古枯。





	负心番外山洞逃亡

“把城门封了，一只老鼠都不许出去，挨家挨户搜！本宫倒要看看，他还能飞不成？”

拦在城门口的女孩趾高气昂，不过十几岁的年纪，穿金戴银，葱尖柔指,竟然一指令下，兵卒皆应，长枪冷剑，红缨围城，毫不留情，徒留百姓一片哭嚎哀鸣，置之不理。

“郡主，我们真的不知道大侠去了哪里啊……”

“求求殿下高抬贵手，放过我们这些穷苦百姓吧……”

“殿下啊……我孩子高烧不止需要出城采药啊，求求您放我们出去吧……”

“求郡主开恩啊……”

……

参差不齐的求饶声中夹杂着婴孩的哭啼，嘈杂繁琐，琼瑶郡主不耐烦地扇了扇耳边空气，转身上了轿子，随身侍卫直接将拦路苦求的百姓踢开，红红火火的帘轿在一片布衣粗麻间劈开一条畅通无阻的通道，空气间都弥漫这一股凄惨，却再也没人敢上前求什么。

而浓重的求生欲又令大部分人将矛头指向了曾经拼尽性命救下这座城,而如今却为了躲避这飞来桃花而落荒而逃的战神，

“这大侠从了郡主多好，从今锦衣玉食，多少人做梦都想啊！”

“可是恩公不喜欢也不能强求吧。”

“小丫头片子懂什么？天上掉的馅饼不接，反而成了块石头砸在我们头上！”

“就是就是，非得喜欢一个男人！”

“他都把我们害成这样了，你还叫他恩公啊？”

“连累我们这些平民百姓跟着受苦。”

……

何聂随军的步伐有些微的停顿，他本是听从温王的指令来监视澜王是否借琼瑶郡主行什么不妥之事，闻言却心中泛起无尽杂味而不可言。

——慕安啊，看看你都救了些什么人！

望城二位豪杰不留名，但是何聂自是知晓其中一人是谁。

那是他教导过的孩子啊！

明明父母至亲被杀，明明背负一身仇恨，却总还是以最大的善意待人，那清冽的眸间永远带着冬阳般的温度，以至于当他意识到这孩子是慕家村的幸存者时，下示意便将他藏了起来，并告诉他不要轻易向任何人透露姓名。

如今这个孩子长大了，活出了自己的江湖快意与洒脱，与自己那步步为营阴谋血腥不断的生活截然不同，他知道慕安从未放弃过找自己，也知晓慕安费尽心力守护望城的原因。

所以在慕安领悟了那套剑法后，他便断不会出现在慕安的世界里，更不会让他知道，当初屠了慕家村的人中有他。

也算是一种忏悔吧。

如此这般，何聂若无其事地回了温王府，一如既往地为六王爷效力，这一躲便躲了十几年，慕安便找了他十几年，何聂便在某些不经意的瞬间听闻他寻至大江南北，心中便为这名存实亡的师徒关系，荡开一丝温柔。

雷鸣阵阵，暴雨将至，抬轿的下人匆匆而行，生怕天降暴雨浇到了轿内娇贵的花朵儿，令自己遭受无妄之灾，何聂心想着那孩子有没有找到避雨之处，随着一干人入了琼瑶郡主的临时宅邸，美其名曰贴身护卫，实为监视。

……与推波助澜。

望城之后有几座山，不高，但在山顶，也足以眺望全城，遥看远方。

慕安与黎玥跌跌撞撞推推搡搡间狼狈至极地进了一个山洞，以躲避这忽如其来的暴雨。

至于为何跌跌撞撞推推搡搡，便是因为黎玥脱了外袍企图套在慕安头上为之挡雨，慕安心疼黎玥便把他也拽到了衣服下面，一件衣袍供两个大男人遮雨，自是少不了一番折腾，以至于二人进到山洞里的时候，都已经狼狈地几乎全部湿透了。

洞里常有猎狐落脚，便多干草与柴火，甚至还有一个简陋的小锅与兽皮床铺。

慕安一屁股坐在干草堆上，三两下把进了水的靴子蹬了出去，看着黎玥燃起一张引火符将柴火堆点燃，又开始搭衣架准备烤衣服，平日散落飘逸的长发此时粘到衣服上脸上，水珠顺着额发描绘过那双总是平淡而温和的眸子，自下颚凝结，随着他的动作，滴落到湿透的衣衫间，透着一种别样的性感与魅力。

——啧，真好看。

慕安禁不住想，但是转而又想这么好看的人如今是自己的了，怎么想怎么美滋滋的，嘴角便控制不住地扬起。

“笑什么呢？”

黎玥三两下垒好一个衣架，转头见他一身湿衣却笑得幸福满足，便不解问道。

“笑寒寂你这么一棵好白菜被我拱了啊！”

这回答直白又调侃，黎玥一时没反应过来，愣了一下，转而面上一层薄红，认真道。

“你不是猪。”

慕安先是一愣，然后爆发出一阵抑制不住的笑音，直笑到气短脸红，不能自己。

“黎玥你这人哈哈哈哈——”

好不容易能说话了，却在看到那脸色微窘的道长后，慕安又抑制不住笑了出来，“你让我怎么说你好啊！你也太有意思了吧！我他妈真是喜欢死你了！”

他们这个样子倒不像是被逼迫逃亡，更像是亲密无间的爱人，远足踏青，偶遇山雨，便寻了山洞，促膝相闹，静候雨停，便再次开始新的征程。

黎玥被他笑得手脚都不知往哪儿放，看见那往日随风飘扬的青衫此刻黏糊糊地贴在软甲之上，便道，“快把衣服脱了。”

“我不——”

慕安笑嘻嘻地回绝道，语气颇有些顽劣。

“会着凉的。”黎玥认真道。

“那阿玥帮我脱啊？”

说着慕安抬起了双臂，像个孩子一样歪着脑袋，一副毫不抵抗任君采撷的样子。

一个月前，二人在满城喜庆时鬼使神差地在喧嚣闹市烟花之下捅破了心意，自那之后也只是更为亲昵了些罢了，黎玥向来都是发乎情止乎礼，而慕安……

倒不是他不问风月之事，而是他在遇到黎玥之前，真的没想过也没问过龙阳方面的风月之事，虽有耳闻繁华的大城市有小倌供有特殊喜好的贵人享受，但具体细节他也无心打听，遇见黎玥后又久久疲于守城，而当一切归于平静后，慕安被医馆的一个向来与他交好的小姑娘点醒了感情线，却苦于望城太小，根本找不到相关的东西，也便一直拖拖拉拉到现在。

而黎玥总是能在不经意间给他惊喜，慕安便控制不住想要逗他，看看他都能做出什么反应。

眼下的黎玥却一本正经地为他宽衣解带，动作没有丝毫逾越，慕安带着笑意的眸子有些隐隐的失落。

但是看着那人俊俏的侧颜近在咫尺，呼吸喷薄在彼此皮肤上，他甚至能闻到一阵悠悠的被打湿的檀香自黎玥的发间隐隐飘出，慕安心底又泛起了满足的笑意。

于是便控制不住自己轻轻亲了上去。

脸颊是软的，唇瓣也是软的，肌肤的相贴将各自的温柔传递而出，慕安像一只偷了腥的猫贼兮兮地偷着乐，黎玥手上的动作猛然一顿，呼吸瞬间沉重紊乱了些许，稳了稳心神，他说了句“别闹”，便将慕安一身湿衣服铺开到篝火之前，自己也背对着他将身上的衣物除去。

却到底还是留了一套中衣。

慕安见了，抱怨道，“你把我扒了个精光衣不蔽体，你自己倒好，端庄的君子模样。”

“我……”黎玥下意识地想要反驳什么，一回头看见那人赤身裸体只余一条亵裤仰躺在草垛上斜眼看他的模样，那亵裤还因为水紧贴着皮肤曲线，相当于一丝不挂一览无余了。

当下黎玥猛地转了回去。

慕安眉头一挑，他好像发现了什么有趣的事情，翻身猛地坐了起来，也不管地上有多少碎石子硌他光脚，一下子逼到了黎玥近身处。

背对着他的黎玥只觉得一股劲风袭来，他下意识猛然转身后退格挡，忽然被逼到了石壁上，慕安一掌拍在他头边，过近的距离之下，笑得竟像个市井痞子。

黎玥咽了一口唾沫，直视这那带着笑意的眸子。

“阿玥竟然不敢看我诶？”

他眯着眼打量着这个平日里明明云淡风轻此刻却尽显紧张窘迫的白衣道长，另一只手摩挲着自己的下巴状似思考，神态却尽是调侃，他道，“莫不是黎道长背着我偷看了什么东西，知晓男子之间如何行这龙阳之事，才会不敢看我？”

“我……”

黎玥眸间颇有些慌乱，耳根都泛着微红，将视线移向那跳跃的红色火光之上。

“……”

慕安从一开始的调笑转变到了震惊，“不会吧？！”

刚入世不久的黎玥并不会说谎，只会不说，但若是被猜中了，也不会否认，这点慕安知道的比谁都清楚，是以他常常如此逗弄这个看似冷傲不食人间烟火的道长。

但是如今他却没了逗弄的心思，满心骇然。

想他也是一代不留姓名的风流大侠啊！虽然之前他没正经与谁交往过，但桃花运是向来不缺的，说风流倜傥也决然不在话下啊！如今却被一个白纸似的黎玥给比了下去，想想都愧对自己十几年的江湖生涯啊！

于是悲愤交加间，慕安咬牙切齿道，“谁给你的那种东西？！”

黎玥不说话，慕安将他身边的人全部过了一遍，猛然惊觉道，“是不是医馆的那个小妮子？！”

见黎玥还是不说话，慕安便知道猜对了，当下翻了个白眼，愤愤道，“好个小妮子，我问过她她给我说不知道，转头全告诉你了？嘿平时我和她关系那么好她凭什么向着你不向着我啊？你到底给了她什么好处？”

“我没有。”黎玥终于对上了他的眼睛，说了句话。

“好好好，你没有，我当然知道你没有。”慕安无奈道，松开按在墙上的手，揽住他的脖子，好奇道，“那寒寂教教我怎么做？”

慕清源挂在他脖子上，放低身段昂头看着他，黎寒寂浑身一僵。

二人本身身材相仿，黎玥鲜少能从这个角度看到他乞求的神态，如今赤身裸体昂着脑袋一脸期待地看着他,说着黎寒寂平时几乎接受不了的荤话，黎玥觉得自己整个人都在抑制不住地颤抖，他觉得自己几乎在拼尽全力抑制那忽然涌上心头的暴虐。

“清源……你……”黎玥深吸一口气，平稳道，“你先放开。”

感受到黎玥身上的轻微颤抖，慕安原本想听话放开的手顿住了，眼睛咕噜噜一转，软唇便贴上了他冰凉的耳根，轻轻蹭着。

黎玥猛然一颤，倒吸了一口凉气。

就在慕安心里暗自得意自己抢占了先机时，忽然后脑勺被人一把握住，腰身被猛地一带紧贴上黎玥温热的躯体，那作祟捣乱的双唇便被封在了另一对柔软间。

洞外暴雨淅淅沥沥，飞溅入山间小溪，发出叮叮当当的悦耳之音，打碎漫山桃花，沏染芬芳遍野，映衬火光之下的相依人影，更是别样红。

慕安没想到明明被自己制住的黎玥忽然发难，一时没来得及反应，黎玥便毫无阻碍地滑了进去，扫过敏感的上颚碾过牙龈，纠缠住那颇有些慌张躲闪的软舌，狠狠吮吸了起来。

被他箍在怀里的慕安挣了挣，双手搭在双肩上，看似推拒却又舍不得离开，过了一会儿，便自觉搂了上去。

虽然吻技差的可以，但心底的那份情谊确实直白地令他感受到了，慕安便放弃了教他如何接吻，任由他在口中驰骋。

实际上就算他想教，也没得教，黎玥仿佛在拼尽全力侵占他口腔里的所有空间，一丝都不愿意放过，连唾液交织的空隙间涌入的稀薄空气都不放过，直吻到慕安舌根发麻，津液顺着来不及闭合的嘴角滴落到锁骨上，顺着肌肉线条滑落，慕安腰身都软了下来，他才从口中离开些许，带出些许暧昧的银丝。

气息紊乱间，慕安伸手推了一下他，想要得到换气的时机，但是平时明明那么温柔看似易推倒的白衣道长此刻竟如磐石一般纹丝不动，不仅如此，那修剪圆润的指尖竟然抠上了暴露在微凉空气间的乳首。

“唔——！”

酥麻异样的感觉顺着渐渐挺立茱萸燃成热流丝丝，侵染四肢，慕安猝不及防惊呼出声，却被嘴里翻搅的软舌捣碎了如数吞了去。

他怎么也不会想到，平时未曾关注过的那个地方竟然会被揉弄出这般感觉。

银丝顺着嘴角滴落耳垂，慕安因为呼吸不畅早已红了面色，眸间一片雾气。

黎玥顺着含上那圆薄的耳廓，齿鬓厮摩间，指尖稍加用力，些许破碎的呻吟声便从喉间含糊不清地溢出。

黎玥另一只手透过湿透的亵裤揉上里面已经半勃的物体，掌心的温度暖热着雨水的凉气，带来别样的刺激，慕安禁不住倒抽了一口气，猛然拉上黎玥的衣襟发力，二人瞬间换了高度。

此刻慕安面上泛着微红，眼中因为刚刚的亲吻带着些许雾蒙，纵然他不知两个男人间该怎么做，但刚刚黎玥对他做的好像与他往前看的那些春宫图中的男欢女爱一般，无过多差别，男儿的本能令他觉得也该礼尚往来一下，于是便在腰身发软了的情况下，用劲力气挣开怀抱站直了起来，借着黎玥靠在石壁上会低一些的体位优势，一如方才黎玥那般吻了上去，在他口内攻城略地。

而黎玥也任由他动作，所有的技巧在二人唇间，通通化为了柔情春水，不足一提。

黎玥发现慕安好像格外喜欢接吻，以至于他的手上都没了动作，于是黎玥的手便滑入了亵裤之中，看似随意而又刻意地掠过了某些对男人而言致命的敏感之处。

“唔哈——！”

慕安正专注于唇间的动作，以至于分身忽然被拿捏住忽然乱了气息，重重喘了出来，原本雄州州气昂昂撑在黎玥身上的气势也随着忽然紧绷的腹肌而弓了下去。

细碎的吻缠绵又温柔地抚过脆弱的脖颈，黎玥转身将他压了回去，期间还不忘解下身上唯一一件遮羞布盖在慕安身上，以防石壁过凉令他不适，继而舔舐掉之前沾上锁骨的津液，又在皮肤上留下新的水渍，与清晰的吻痕。

乳首早在黎玥的拨弄下挺立了起来，黎玥便一口含了上去，粗糙的舌苔便在那硬起的茱萸上摩擦舔弄，狠狠打着圈儿，手中力道稍稍变了一下，便听到上方徒然惊起的一阵压抑的呻吟。

“阿玥……唔哈！”

闻言，黎玥抬头看向他，以为弄得他不舒服，却见这人眼角愈发泛红，宛若春桃一般，随着他的动作停顿，便皱了眉头，扭了扭腰，将柱身往他手里送。

“阿玥……怎么不弄了？”

慕安周身都是一阵酥麻，对象又是黎玥，自是不想动，又得费力撑着自己不至于将全身的重量都交给黎玥承受，便哑着嗓子催促道，殊不知那声催促在情欲的作用下，竟变得磁性而软弱，宛若一发上好的催情药物，瞬间让黎玥暗了眸色，于是手上的力道没了轻重，猛然一下狠撸到底，指腹又擦过铃口，复又裹着柱身律动了起来。

“啊——！”

灭顶的快感忽如其来，慕安一下子叫出了声音，弓着腰想要逃离这过于汹涌的情潮，后方坚硬的石壁却令他无处可逃，眼前是这个向来脱尘如仙人般的道长为自己做着如此淫秽之事，无论是心理还是生理上，都给了他前所未有的莫大满足，随着那骨节分明的手指在自己亵裤内来回动作，苍白的指尖划过滚烫脉络，又摩挲着沟壑之处，顺着柱身昂扬的方向用力揉搓，快感的堆积几乎炸裂脑颅，瞬间一片白光炸裂，慕安整个人忽然绷紧又软了下来，一声甜腻的喘息溢出喉间，涂了黎玥一手白浊。

这几日本就疲于应付各种达官贵人，又遇到这纠缠得不死不休的琼瑶郡主，慕安很快就招架不住这般对待了，高潮后的身体疲软无力，他顺着石壁就要滑下，被黎玥一把拉进怀里，环住腰身，锁在自己身上。

灼热的鼻息打在彼此颈间，冷风从洞口吹来，将慕安从情欲中吹醒了些许，看着毫无阻拦的洞口，忽然担心会不会有人闯进来，便愈发搂紧了黎玥，将脸埋在他胸前，似乎这样，就没人能看见他了。  
忽然一阵天旋地转，慕安觉得自己好像比武时被人踹翻了下盘一般仰面倒了下去，好在背后是一张床，兽皮叠了一层又一层，中间还又稻草铺垫，虽说简陋但也柔软舒适，黎玥欺身压了上来，继续啃噬着那还在开阖间喘息的双唇。

高潮的余韵之下，慕安根本没有多少反抗的力气，想要叫停都难以开口。

黎玥忽然想起了什么，放过了那双红肿的唇，伸手从里衣内侧掏出一个小盒子，在慕安惊疑的目光中拧开，挖了小半盒留在手上，又因为受不了慕安的目光，又欺身压了上去，唇舌纠缠，裹着膏药与精液的手指偷偷移到后面，在里裤中轻轻抹在股缝间，摸上那处隐秘的穴口，接着手上将化不化的膏体，直直捅入一根手指。

“唔嗯——！”

向来只出不入的地方忽然塞入了一根手指，慕安整个人都差点弹起来，趁着黎玥松口的瞬间，他气喘吁吁道，“你那是……呼——哈——什么东西？”

“不让你受伤的东西。”

黎玥深呼吸一口气，强迫自己冷静下来，哑声道，“放松。”

“我……”慕安也学着他深呼吸，努力不去理会后庭那东西，“我在放松……”

黎玥又一次敷上了他那双染了水色且愈发红肿的唇，轻啄着那两瓣柔软，极尽温情与安抚，柔软的舌头轻抚过牙根，细细与内里的柔软缠绵。

闭上眼的黎玥宛若亲吻着他至上的神灵，虔诚又专注，慕安在着细腻的安抚之下便更加沉溺于唇齿间的缠绵，双手不知何时环上了黎玥的脖子，后穴渐渐松了下来。

旋即便被又挤进来的一根手指惊到了。

“等……唔嗯……玥唔……”

慕安想要说些什么，黎玥根本不给他开口的机会，如此这般霸道又粘腻地托住他的后脑勺，封住他所有的声音，仿佛想把他的一生都化为口中的津液吮吸，生生世世，不眠不休。

脂膏融化，随着手指的动作，在噼里啪啦的篝火声里掺杂了些许令人羞耻的水声，慕安偷偷睁开眼睛，借着昏黄的火光产生的清晰的光影效果，看见了黎玥亵裤下撑起了一片不小的空间。

他自然知道这意味着什么。

终于等到黎玥松开了他的嘴稍作休息，慕安见缝插针道，“阿玥，把裤子脱了，我帮你。”

黎玥在穴口内活动的四指一顿，不解地看着他，“怎么帮？”

慕安将他推开些许距离，手指离开后穴时发出“啵”的一声脆响，慕安将自己几乎没了什么用的裤子蹬掉，拉下黎玥的贴身衣物，忽然弹跳出来的巨物令他舌根都酸了一下，黎玥刚刚弄的那么几下，他大致也知道后续该是怎么做了，但是一想到要进来那么大一个东西……

“阿玥……”他咽了口唾液，有些发憷道，“我帮你，你放过我后面吧……”

黎玥的回话还没出口，慕安上去就把那憋得发紫的阳物含在了嘴里，温热的内壁旋即贴了上去，舌尖舔过顶部小口时，一股咸腥弥漫开来，慕安清晰地听到上方传来一阵极度压抑的闷哼声，便更加卖力了起来。

忽然他被人钳住肩膀又提溜回了床上，黎玥按住他的肩，令他整个人都动弹不得，但是慕安能从他粗重的喘息中明白他忍的有多辛苦。

“抱歉……安……”黎玥喘息道，“……我忍不住了。”

“阿玥，想什么呢？”慕安笑道，“在我面前不用忍啊……啊！！！”

慕安以为他说的忍不了是怕射在自己嘴里，没成想竟然直接将自己的阳物顶了进去，尽管做了扩张，那撕裂的痛楚依旧在他猝不及防之时逼出了一声响彻山间的惊叫，宛若鬼嚎，又被淅淅沥沥的雨声遮盖。

一声惨叫过后便是一室极致的静谧，只余二人喘气的声音回荡，一个是被疼的失了声，一个是担心到一动不敢动。

“……清源……慕安……清源？”

黎玥看着他忽然失了血色的脸色，泪水顺着眼角一下子滚落出来，突然慌乱了起来，无措地唤着平日的称呼，慢慢俯下身贴在他身上，生怕连接处一动又让他痛了起来。

“没……没事……”

慕安好不容易从体内那撕裂的痛感间回过神，咬牙切齿挤出几个字，又试着深呼吸几次，努力的放松着，感觉到体内那硕大的头部卡在那里不出不进，便心疼道，“我……可以了，阿玥，你……你来吧。”

那安抚的句子每一个字都带着颤音，黎玥自然知晓他疼得不轻，轻吻掉他眼角的泪痕，慕安动了动双腿想要环住他，示意他没关系，却因为刚才那一下痛得大腿根都在颤抖，完全用不上力气。

黎玥再次含上他的耳垂，意料之中激起了这具身体本能的颤抖，双手又揉捏上胸前两颗茱萸，指腹用力将他们按压如皮肤里，又待他们弹出的时候双指揉搓，那刚刚释放过的身体本就比先前敏感了几分，此刻更是激起阵阵热流汇集道下腹，后穴也在一点点松开最后的防御，黎玥缓慢而又坚定地将自己硕大的柱身推了进去。

天知道这个过程他有多克制自己，才不至于立马疯狂地动起来。

后穴开始适应了那根阳物的形状，慕安也不觉得有多疼了，反正进都进来了，还能怎么着？于是便拖着恢复了些许力气的双腿缠上了黎玥的腰，唤了声，“阿玥……呃啊啊啊——！！！”

黎玥在他出声之时急不可耐地动了一下，忽然一发入魂地戳到了某个致命的地方，令慕安忽然拔高了惊喘，比之前射精的时候还要高亢与甜腻。

慕安忽然反应过来那忽然变了调的呻吟声是自己发出来的，当下咬了嘴唇不敢再张口，黎玥试着又撞了一下那一点，果然慕安又是一阵压抑不住的剧颤，眼中再次泛上了水光，带出一声几乎要逼破喉咙的闷哼。

这前所未有的陌生快感令慕安不一样的体验，快感顺着尾椎逆流而上，随着血液流入四肢百骸，完全不同于前端释放时的快感逼迫地他腰身发软，同时，又带来一阵不可言喻的恐惧，他惊惶地扭动着无力的身体，企图逃离那带给他一切的穴口，却只是在黎玥的桎梏下，让体内那根东西埋地更深了。

“寒寂，我们……唔啊——！

“……不要，停下……啊啊……太大了，啊啊啊啊——！”

黎玥似是瞅准了那一点，怕伤到他，每次动的幅度不大，内壁层层缠绕上去，又被一次次顶开，起先带着令人难捱的酸胀感，却在次次都擦过那个足以让慕安抓狂的敏感点后，变得愈发畅通无阻了。  
此刻慕安叫停的声音带着些许哭腔，眼角不知何时已经堆不住那些雾蒙蒙的水气，一滴滴滚落下来，更像是催情药物一般，急切催促着黎玥进行更疯狂的侵占。

随着甬道里慢慢堆积出来的肠液，抽插的幅度也越来越大了起来，随着黎玥的动作而发出清晰的“噗嗤”声，而慕安的声音也随着一次次的快感的堆叠愈加难以自制，与平日里那或锋芒毕露，或温文尔雅的形象全然不同的淫荡话语，在一次次灭顶的快感浪潮中被破碎成声声喘息，最后全然凝成一声飘忽不定的呢喃。

“……黎玥……”

“黎……玥……”

黎玥本来已经在他体内释放了一波，闻言又没忍住将他整个抱起来，令他坐在他身上，那矫健的身躯此刻完全瘫软在他怀里，随着动作的变换更加深入，又逼出几滴生理泪水。

攀在黎玥肩头的双手也没了力气环住，无力地垂下，又被黎玥拉过来搭在肩上。腰间软肉往往是要害所在，习武之人更为在意，此刻黎玥掐着那劲瘦的腰身，将自己的性器抽出些许，又松开力道，让慕安的身体随着重力将自己的阳物吃到最深的地方。

慕安此刻已然神色涣散难以思考，腹部与耻毛上尽是前前后后不断被逼出的粘稠白浊，自第一次黎玥帮他弄出来后，他已经不知道又被干出来了几次，每一次肠壁的绞紧又被那根滚烫的柱体无情的顶开，在高潮中再次刺激敏感点，将残存的神志一片片击碎，再也拼接不起来。

半响，慕安总算回过神来，却是因为黎玥担心他出了什么事，硬生生的逼停了自己，给了他缓缓的时间，回过神来的他，只觉方才顺着尾椎噼里啪啦炸开在四肢百骸的快感，如今全部变成眼前一片金星黑雾交织，迷迷糊糊地觉得这场情事应该是结束了，忽然察觉体内那物依旧滚烫又坚挺。

“黎……黎玥……”他摊在床上，有气无力道，“不做了，我……我给你弄出来行吗……呃啊！！”

身下那块带来快感的软肉已经被调教得敏感地不像话，此刻不过动那么一下，浓烈的快感便猛然炸开，带来一阵失神，慕安手无意识地在黎玥后背抓挠了几下，却虚软得没能留下任何痕迹。

身处于销魂深穴的狰狞之物尝过了媚肉的芬芳，其他的任何都不过是隔靴搔痒，黎玥见他还有力气与自己讨价还价，便抬起他酸软无力的腰身，万般不舍地又一次顶了回去，如愿以偿地又听到了那软糯的呻吟，却嘶哑地令他心疼，于是他便俯下身，抬头吻住那无法闭合的双唇，滚烫的舌搅动着他的，下体仿佛不知疲倦一般一直重复着凶狠的撞击，慕安此刻根本招架不住这般，每一次顶弄都带起难以磨灭的快感，仿佛下一秒就要抵达极乐，亦生亦死，每次顶弄都带起一阵不可抑制的颤抖与后穴的绞紧，前端却已然疲累到开始吐着透明而稀薄的液体。

终于在狠狠冲撞了数十下后，随着经脉跳动，黎玥将剩下的精液如数灌入了慕安体内，滚烫的液体喷薄在湿软的内壁上，慕安终于受不住，沉沉昏睡了过去。

迷蒙间，他觉得手心敷上了熟悉的温度，与他十指相扣，手指上是谁的鼻息与柔软的触感，似乎听见了身边人的低语轻喃。

“与君相知，长命无绝衰。

“沧海巫山，万物为尘。

“青山败，黄河枯，休即未能休。”

洞外暴雨还在稀里哗啦的下着，为这山林形成一道雨幕屏障，隔绝外人的侵扰，一树桃花随水飘落，留下漫山芬芳与旖旎。


End file.
